Luigi
Luigi (ルイージ Ruīji) is the Brother of Mario and an important character in the series, "Sanesy has no banana desu". Luigi was once a hero in the lands of the mushroom kingdom, but has now been diagnosed with Terminal 7, granting him great powers, but also making him dumb in the process. He aids Sansey on his quest throughout the series, except for his absence in the middle of season 1 and during Season 2. He Returns to the team at the beginning of Season 3, more powerful than he was before. Appearance Luigi is almost identical to his brother mario. The only difference being there difference in height and Luigi's Skinnier figure. He also wears Green Overalls and a green hat instead of red like his brother. Luigi's Terminal 7 grants him immense strength and great martial arts ability along with his old power-ups from the Mushroom kingdom. He has a frog Furry suit and a Fox furry suit which he will sometimes wear for no reason. It embarrasses his brother, Mario, every time he wears it. Biography Luigi is Mario's Brother. He was at his brother's side, fighting against Bowser to save the princess all throughout there adventuring days. It wasn't until they moved to Brooklyn, where Luigi was diagnosed with Terminal 7, a mysterious disease that makes Luigi super powerful, while also making him a complete imbecile. Luigi joins Mario in attempting to fix Sanesy's toilet, which is somehow clogged full of bananas. There, they meet Tiddles, who tells them to go to the swamp and stop Shrek's evil plans of taking over every swamp on earth. No one understands what Tiddles says to them, except for Luigi, who translates for the Destroyer god of what he has asked of them. On the adventure, Luigi Demonstrates impressive Ultra-Instinct fighting abilities, saving Sanesy and crew multiple times with his Terminal 7 powers. Luigi is a primary combatant during the crew's battle against Shrek in his swamp. Him and Shrek fight valiantly against one another while Sanesy, Banana Man, and Mario fight off Shrek's Minions. The Battle was just about to come to a close, Luigi preparing to unleash the Finishing blow on Shrek. However, the battle ends abruptly when Robbie Rotten appears, shooting both him and Shrek through there skulls. Luigi lies before his brother, lifeless as Mario holds him in his arms, mourning the loss of his brother. After Luigi's Death, Mario vows revenge against Robbie Rotten, and Sanesy and Banana man are also determined to avenge the fallen Terminal 7 Plumber. During the events of season 2, Luigi is trapped in the afterlife, forced to suffer wandering an endless haunted abyss surrounded by ghosts in a haunted mansion. He is confused and only armed with a vacuum cleaner to suck up any ghosts that try to bug him. During his time in the afterlife, he comes across a servant of Tiddles, Hank Hill, who is the assistant manager of hell. He first tries to sell Luigi Propane and Propane accessories, but soon tells luigi the truth that he was sent from hell to assist luigi in learning how to control the power of his Terminal 7. While Sanesy and crew face off against Robbie Rotten and the Number 1 Gang, Luigi trains with Hank to master the art of Terminal 7. Tiddles uses his crystal ball to call upon the dead Luigi to translate for him in the afterlife, Mario, Distressed of seeing his dead brother talking to him, promises to avenge his death and make Robbie pay, Luigi simply responds with confusion, resuming his training with Hank. After finally learning to master the art of Terminal 7, Hank "kicks his ass" back to life with the power of his stand, Propane Nightmare, waking the plumber from his shallow grave, fully rejuvenated. Luigi rushes to the aid of his friends, who are currently facing off against The Resistance, a band of meme users who oppose the steamed hams dominion's rule and the tyranny of Superintendent Chalmers. The Resistance uses an illusion against his brother, Mario, with a fake version of Luigi, who speaks with an Italian Accent. However, just as the plumber was about to meet his doom by the hands of the fake Luigi, the REAL Luigi appears, putting his new terminal 7 powers to use against the twisted evil clone. Taking the form of a chinese cowboy, Luigi uses his racism to destroy the evil Luigi and save his brother from certain doom. Mario, happy to see his brother again is eager to embrace him, however, the fight with the fake Luigi as well as the stomach ulcer caused by his racist brother's stereotypical impression left him on the ground, Riving in pain, only able to give his brother a happy smile to see him alive and well. After this, Luigi rejoins the group, much more powerful than he was before.